The Three Way Hunters
by One Who Has Red Eyes
Summary: Max gets recaptured by the School. There, she meets Maya and they both get new powers. When they finally escape, believing the Flock to be dead, they create the Hunters, a group of female Three Ways, mutants that contain three types of DNA. Years later, the Hunters and the Flock meet, the Flock thinking Max is dead.
1. Introductions

The Hunters

(Maximum Ride) Zoe Nightshade : Leader of the Hunters, previous leader of the Flock. 17 years old. Long black hair, green eyes with specks of gold. Golden wings with black spots, like a cheetah. Black cat ears and tail. Ears can fold into hair if needed, tail slim enough to hide in clothes. 90% human, 5% cat, and 5% bird. A new type of mutant called a Three Way. Has retractable fangs and claws, can shape shift into any type of bird or cat, see in the dark, breathe under water, shadow travel, talk to animals, run at the speed of light, and manipulate the weather.

Maya : Zoe's clone. 17 years old. Short brown hair, dark blue eyes. Dark blue wings, like a blue jay. Brown dog ears and tail. Ears can fold into hair if needed, tail short enough to hide in clothes. 90% human, 5% dog, and 5% bird. A new type of mutant called a Three Way. Has a very good nose, can talk to animals, read minds, shape shift into any kind of dog, eat six hotdogs in 30 seconds, and craft weapons.

(Harren) Ren : Only surviving mutant of her kind. 8 years old. Short dirty blonde hair, misty gray eyes. Gray bat wings, blonde polar bear ears and tail. Ears can fold into hair if needed, tail is not visible whatsoever. 90% human, 5% polar bear, and 5% bat. A new type of mutant called a Three Way. Has very good hearing, great reflexes, retractable fangs, can hang by her feet without getting dizzy, sleep longer than anyone else, and shape shift into any kind of bear.

Dawn : Dusk's twin sister. 10 years old. Long white hair, pure red eyes. Thin dragonfly wings. White fox ears and tail. Ears can fold into hair if needed, tail can fit into shirt. 90% human, 5% fox, and 5% dragonfly. A new type of mutant called a Three Way. Can shape shift into a fox, track people down by their scent, control fire and earth, finish her twin's sentence, and speak in sync with Dusk.

Dusk : Dawn's twin sister. 10 years old. Long white hair, pure red eyes. Thin dragonfly wings. White fox ears and tail. Ears can fold into hair if needed, tail can fit into shirt. 90% human, 5% fox, and 5% dragonfly. A new type of mutant called a Three Way. Can shape shift into a fox, track people down by their scent, control water and air, start her twin's sentence, and speak in sync with Dawn.

Neru : A mute healer. 16 years old. Very long peach colored hair, sky blue eyes. Rainbow butterfly wings. 93% human, 5% butterfly, and 2% snake. A new type of mutant called a Three Way. Can heal any type of disease or disorder, paralyze the enemy, shape shift into any kind of snake, has retractable fangs filled with poison, and sharp sky blue scales for fingernails and toenails.

Miki : Zoe's pet tiger. 2 years old. White with black stripes, golden eyes. Gold wings with black tips. 90% tiger, 5% human, 5% bird. A new type of mutant called a Three Way. Can shape shift into a small tabby, can talk in every language, breathe underwater, and has retractable claws and sharp fangs.

The Flock

Fang : The new leader of the Flock. 16 years old. Long black hair that is always tied into a ponytail, brown/black eyes. Black, almost purple, wings. 98% human and 2% bird. Original type of mutant. Can become invisible, teleport, has good vision and hearing.

Nudge : A motor mouth who eats 100 times a day. 11 years old. Short brown hair, light brown eyes. Light brown wings with white patches near the tips. 98% human and 2% bird. Original type of mutant. Can attract metal, say 3 whole paragraphs in one breath, and talk to animals.

Iggy : A blind cook. 16 years old. Short strawberry blonde hair, gray eyes. Light grey wings. 98% human and 2% bird. Original type of mutant. Has excellent hearing, is blind, can make bombs, and cook some of the best food in the world.

(Gasman) Gazzy : Angel's brother. 10 years old. Short blonde hair, baby blue eyes. Pure white wings. 98% human and 2% bird. Original type of mutant. Can make bombs, mimic voices, and walk on water.

Angel : Gazzy's sister. 7 years old. Long curly blonde hair, blue/purple eyes. Pure white wings. 98% human and 2% bird. Original type of mutant. Can read and control minds, breathe underwater, and talk to fish

Total : Angel's pet dog. 3 years old. Black hair. Black wings, black eyes. 90% dog, 5% human, and 5% bird. A new type of mutant called a Three Way. Can speak English and jump very high.


	2. Prologue

I still remember it like it was yesterday.

I was out gathering wood when the Flyboys kidnapped me. They came at me from behind so I never had a chance to scream for help. I was stuck at the School for so long. Then, they brought Maya in. She was the last person I had expected to see.

At first, I was wary of her. Turns out I had nothing to be wary about. She was just like me, wanting to get out of the School. And so we created a plan. A few months later, after they had given us new powers, the plan was ready to take place.

It was that day that I was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because we had finally escaped, but sad because of what one of the Flyboys had done before I had left.

He had asked me where I was going to go now that the Flock was dead. I hadn't believed him at the time until I saw what he was holding.

It was one of Angel's feathers and it was covered in blood.

I will never forget that moment, the moment I had figured out my family was dead, my eyes watering. That was the day that I, Maximum Ride, cried.

Once we were out of sight of the School and I had stopped crying, I told Maya what he had said. She asked to travel with me because she didn't have anywhere to go either. From that moment on, I became a whole new person.

My hair got longer and started to turn black. My eyes became green with gold specks. It was weird, but I got used to. I was lucky my hair turned black because it hid my cat ears very well.

While I was in the school, the whitecoats created Three Ways, mutants with three different types of DNA. I have some type of cat DNA in my system now. So, now not only am I part bird, I'm also part cat.

The ears are actually very nice, and the tail too. My ears can lay back on my head to make them look just like part of my hair, while the tail I can slip into either the back part of my shirt or down one of my pant legs. Maya wasn't as lucky as me.

Maya got mixed with some type of dog DNA. To hide her ears I dyed her hair the same brown color as her ears. After we had dyed her hair she decided she didn't like how long her hair was and cut it short.

A little while after that, her eyes and wings became a dark blue, while my wings became gold with black spots like a cheetah's fur. I decided the name Maximum didn't fit me because I hadn't protected my family to the maximum. And so I changed my name to Zoe Nightshade.

Zoe, because I liked it, and Nightshade because I was a creature of the night and discovered that I could travel from shadow to shadow. My new powers came up which meant that I could talk to any type of animal, shape shift into any type of cat or bird, run at the speed of light, and even manipulate the weather. I discovered that I had retractable claws and fangs, which were pretty cool.

Maya discovered some new powers too. She found out that she can talk to animals like me, shape shift into any type of dog, read minds, and smell a hotdog a few states over. I also found out that she can make a weapon out of just about anything.

These may been some surprising, but what really surprised us was when we stopped to rest for the night somewhere in Texas, we found a sleeping girl. Once we had waken her up, she told us her name was Harren, or Ren for short.

She told us that she was running from robots, and when we asked her why, she told us she was the last of her kind. Showing us her wings and ears made me and Maya agree on something.

We decided we would travel with her. She only looked to be about eight years old, so we couldn't let her go by herself.

She agreed, but first asked what type of mutations we were. After showing her our ears, tails, and wings we left for the night.

A few weeks later we found a talking tiger named Miki who was from the School as well. She begged us to let her join us. Having no reason to say no, we let her.

The next day we found a bloodied and bruised girl laying in the mud. After taking her down to a stream and wrapping her wounds, we rested. A few ours later she woke up. The fact that she was also a mutation helped a lot on deciding whether or not to ask her to come with us.

The problem was she couldn't talk because she's mute. So, instead we asked her to draw her answer in the mud by where we were sitting.

Her answer was yes. She wrote in the mud that she was a healer named Neru. It would help a lot if we had a healer traveling with us so we were extra happy that she said yes.

Two months later we were walking down the street when we came across some guys trying to mug some twins. Because I don't like muggers, I knocked both of them out immediately. The twins thanked me and said there names were Dawn and Dusk. I something bushy sticking out of their shirts and discovered they were mutants. They ended up tagging along.

This is how my new group, the Hunters, came to be.

I still miss the Flock, but I know that I must move on.


	3. Pairings

For this story, I am thinking about having some Neru/Iggy and Gazzy/Ren. If enough people request Max/Fang, I'll add it as well. Also, if anyone wants me to add one of their original characters, let me know. Any OCs to pair Nudge or Angel up with would help since I'm not good at coming up with male characters. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews, and I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Thank you for your patience,

One Who Has Red Eyes


End file.
